Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-3x + 4}{3x + 7} \div \dfrac{1}{8}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{-3x + 4}{3x + 7} \times \dfrac{8}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(-3x + 4) \times 8} {(3x + 7) \times 1}$ $p = \dfrac{-24x + 32}{3x + 7}$